The Angels
by Ebony umbreon
Summary: {NINJAGOTALE AU}[One-shot] Hundreds of runs. All of them Pacifist... The thought of doing anything else never even crossed his mind. The only thing that kept him going was his DETERMINATION to escape his destiny. In the depths of his mind however, another being watches, knowing all the pain he has caused... And they finally find something long lost to end the cycle.


**Welp. Haven't done jack recently, so here's a crossover of the two franchises I'm feeling the most right now. It's just a one-shot but I've already thought a ton of backstory through (Yay!). I might make it a series though... Not the original run though... Oh no, I've got so mething much better planned.**

 _There is a prophecy. The Angel... The One Who Has Seen the Surface... They will return. And the underground will go empty._

 _~0~  
^^^_

It seemed to just be darkness, darkness and the biting cold, stretching out into eternity. Empty, unyielding, uncaring… Unmoving. Aside from a child. He wore a simple black shirt with three white stripes running across the centre and a small green five above his heart.

He did not move, he did not speak. There was no sound, other than the deafening silence echoing all around.

This was always a tough choice. His hands hovered across two golden buttons, shining with an ethereal light into the blackness: _'continue'_ or _'reset'._ He didn't want to do either, not really… But there were some things that he'd rather do than…

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap…_

Footsteps echoed through the void, startling the young boy and causing him to turn around to face the noise, his red eyes widening in shock and fear.

"You think…" The newcomer began, clenching his dirt smeared fists as he glared at the boy through his mess of black hair, "That you are above consequences?"

The boy backed away slightly, the continue and reset buttons flickering away into nothingness.

"That you are above destiny?" He spat, "I DIED to try and prove I had that destiny! And you just throw it away for your selfish little game…"

"W-who are you?" The boy stuttered, stumbling backwards.

The stranger smirked, closing his eyes for a moment before responding simply, "You know who I am."

The boy's stomach churned. Impossible! That-that couldn't be… That couldn't… He was dead… That boy… His raven hair with the green streak, the tan cloth shirt, the black eyes with pinpricks of brilliant green blazing inside them… the look on his face. That couldn't be… "Morro?"

Morro nodded.

"W-what do you want with me?"

Morro opened his eyes, glaring at his black shirted companion, "I want this to end."

As he spoke those words, the boy swore he could feel a cold wind swirling through the void, disrupting its stillness and sending a shiver creeping up his spine.

"This has gone on too long," He continued, pacing around the boy, maintaining his hard, cold glare the entire time, "How many times have you reset? Can you even care to remember? Can you even _count_ how many?"

The boy frowned. No. He couldn't. Had he really done this so many times that he forgot how long he had been doing this?

"No?" Morro continued, "I didn't think so. You have done this so many times. The same thing over and over and over AND OVER," he sighed, "You know the exact number of steps to get through the underground on the pacifist route, you know every. Single. Thing. The monsters will say, you can walk the whole thing with your eyes shut and you don't even need to talk! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!" He yelled at the boy, "WHAT MORE COULD THERE POSSIBLY BE?!"

He paused, seeing the boy begin to cry. Maybe this was a bit harsh… _'No,'_ he thought, _'This has to be done.'_ Taking in a deep breath he continued, "All to avoid the responsibility that lies with making the right choice." He fixed his eyes on the boy, who squirmed uncomfortably under the cold glare.

Morro turned away, too disgusted to even look at the child, "You're pathetic… You're determined… You're determined… But you're pathetic," he spat, "Do you know… How much it hurts me to watch over and over the hope you fill those poor monsters' souls with… And then you take it away the moment mom asks you if you have anywhere to be… Because you know…" He turned back around to face the boy, "That you should be somewhere, you should have been somewhere the whole time and that if you let things play out… They'll find you. And then they'll be so, so happy… And relieved," Morro faltered, "And then destiny calls… And you don't want that, do you?"

The boy looked at his feet, ashamed.

"You betray them almost as easily as you do your family…" Morro's eyes filled with sadness, "Don't they remind you of them? Mom, Papyrus, the walking joke book… Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton… Dad… A-Asri-" He stopped himself as he wiped the tears that were streaming down his cheeks away, "How can you betray them so easily? _Any_ of them."

Silence. Neither of the boys said anything for a long time and the void once again filled with quiet.

"You know…" Morro began again, "I've watched you do this, over and over and over again… And I always find my mind wandering to your family… And I can see the grief that you cause… And it fills me with so many things…"

Morro's eyes caught alight as they burned fiercely, fading from one colour to another, never settling on one, "I am going to show them KINDNESS… I had so much PATIENCE… PERSERVERANCE… I'm not known for my INTEGRITY, however, this wasn't a hard choice to make… But now… Now… It's time for this to end…" His eyes narrowed and he took a few steps toward the boy.

"I am going to finally show some BRAVERY… I am going to give them JUSTICE!" Morro cried, "Because right now… All these things… All these people and monsters… I can hear them… And you know what?!" His eyes burned a bright scarlet as he took several more steps towards the boy.

"W-what?" The boy responded meekly. He tried to back away, to run, to hide from Morro and whatever he was planning… But he couldn't. He desperately tried to believe that this was the same trick that Asriel would use, preventing him from moving... This was different though… This time, there was no check, no items to heal him… There would be no mercy, the look in the black-haired boy's eyes told him so.

However, there was another thought, slowly growing in the back of his mind, _'I deserve this…'_ He shook his head, gazing at Morro fearfully, waiting for a response.

"It fills me with DETERMINATION!" Morro grinned, "and I reckon…" He put a hand on the boy's chest.

The boy looked at Morro with a mixture of confusion and shock, "What're you doing?"

Morro tilted his head and gave a sly smirk, "Testing a theory."

And with that he closed his fist around something. The boy gasped as a cold feeling flooded him, like some invisible, cold hand had grabbed him.

Morro quickly wrenched his hand back, sending his blond-haired companion falling to his knees gasping for breath. He frowned slightly, opening his hand to reveal a tiny red heart, a soul. He studied it for a while before grinning widely, "I have not had one of these in a LONG while…" He mumbled thoughtfully.

"I can't…Feel… Anything…" The blonde whispered, looking up at Morro, his eyes noticeably draining of saturation.

"Don't worry," Morro said nonchalantly, not looking away from the soul, "You'll get used to It… Now…" He pressed the soul against his chest and watched as it slowly fused into his body, "Guess who has control of the timelines?" He chuckled, "GUESS WHO HAS CONTROL OF THE TIMELINES?!" he yelled joyfully, giving the boy on the floor a soft kick, "Go on! Tell me!"

"You…" the boy replied in a tone void of emotion, before looking up at Morro, "I thought humans can't absorb human souls though…"

"I didn't… I have the most determination, I just needed a vessel, I'm not taking anything..." Morro shrugged, "But you? You have taken so much from everyone… There's a reason I finally stepped in you know…" He glared down at the boy, "You think you are above consequences? Well let me show you, that every action has a consequence…" A glowing golden button appeared in front of Morro that the boy could just about read, _'RESET'_

"No…" he mumbled softly, trying to reach up and tear the button away from the maniac, only to fall short.

"A consequence that can NEVER be ERASED!" Morro looked down at the boy, hand hovering just above the button, a manic glint in his eyes as he gave him a sharp toothed grin, "You ready, Lloyd? I know-I…" his grin faltered for a moment as he looked back to the gold button. He screwed his eyes shut, before the grin returned to his face, "I know I am!"

Morro slammed his hand down upon the button, filling the void with bright white.

 _~0~  
^^^_

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY! FLOWEY THE FLOWER! You must be new to the underground! Boy! You must be so confused! Someone oughtta teach you how things work around here! I guess little ol' me'll- Morro? I-Is that you?"

"I'm so sorry Azzie… I'm so sorry…"

"What do you mean? You haven't-"

"I'm so, so sorry… For everything."

 _*A loud crack echoes through the air as a blood red streak rips through the air._

 _*You called for help… But nobody came._


End file.
